Confronting the Followers of the Overlord
This is how Confronting the Followers of the Overlord goes in The Rise of Lightspeed. we see the Overlord Followers in their secret headquarters Doomsday: We're close now. he hears the phone ring answers it Doomsday: Skales, always a pleasure! What's up now? Skales: It's the heroes! They're back, and it's like you said on TV, they turned bad! whispers to him Manbat: Psst. Say now's not a good time. Doomsday: I'll send in my team right now. up and Master Org leave we find Batman and Wonder Woman sees them Manbat: Come on, we've got the boss' Anti-Life Equation to find. Master Org: Shut up, Manbat. Manbat: So, are you going to come quietly? Batman: No. away Manbat: I'll stop the evildoer! chases Batman Woman appears Wonder Woman: Mind if I join in? elude Manbat he crashes Manbat: Let's be reasonable here. How about I use a time machine and prevent your parents from getting killed? Batman: Too late for that now. Tell me what you're up too. Manbat: You're a good guy. You wouldn't hurt me, would you? Batman: Maybe, maybe not. Wonder Woman: You better tell him, Manbat. I've never seen him like this. Master Org: No. Don't tell him, Manbat! Batman: Tell me! Manbat: Listen, we're just a bunch of crooks working for the Overlord! He wanted us to find something. Batman: What "something"? Manbat: The Mother Box! Wonder Woman: A what now? Manbat: A box with absolute power! He told us if we found it, he could have your planet! Master Org: Silence! Batman: I thought the Overlord was looking for the Anti-Life Equation. Manbat: It's IN the Mother Box! Master Org: Stop talking! Batman: Did you get all that? is standing there Lois Lane: Every word. arrives and smiles looks worried Manbat: Oh, no. and Master Org run away we cut to the Overlord Followers' secret lair Manbat: I'm sorry guys. Batman and Wonder Woman didn't play fair. I panicked. turns on the TV Lois Lane: (on TV) This just in, folks, the Followers of the Overlord has been unmasked. Citizen: (on TV) Boo! The Followers of the Overlord are bad people! Boo! Doomsday: Oh, well, it was nice while it lasted. Firefly: Shouldn't we get out of here? team arrives Manbat: I, uh, don't suppose you consider bribe? shakes his head attack the Overlord Followers battles Manbat Manbat: I know the truth of Gotham's Dark Knight and his Princess of the Amazons. Mac Grimborn: But you don't know the truth of the Power Rangers! Manbat: The Power Rangers?! Morphing Sequence of the Power Rangers begins Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' sequence begins Jason Lee-Scott: It's Morphin Time! Zack Taylor: Mastodon! Kimberly Ann-Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops! Trini Kwan: Saber-toothed Tiger! Jason Lee-Scott: Tyrannosaurus! Zeo Rangers' sequence begins Katherine Hillard: Zeo Ranger One, Pink! Tanya Sloan: Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow! Doomsday: Prepare to fall at the hands of the Followers of the Overlord. battles Doomsday Doomsday: You think you stand a chance against the Followers of the Overlord?! unsheathes his Chrono Sabers he time strikes Doomsday Doomsday: I hate Time Force Rangers. gets out his Chrono Blaster Doomsday: I don't understand how this is possible! he aims it at Doomsday shoots him in the leg shakes it around Skylor: sighs My hero. Mac Grimborn: Thank you. Batman: Go get the treadmill. and Reverse-Flash get the treadmill takes pictures treadmill is here and Reverse-Flash speed through it Reverse-Flash: It needs more power. helps out watches Batman: Send them home! sends them home Manbat: No. There's only a five-channel-- Firefly: The Wi-Fi is terrible! are sent home Harley Quinn: Yay! We did it! she notices the Mother Box's energy Harley Quinn: Huh? Rookie's absorbing powers Boxy? Hey, whatcha doing, Rookie? Toxica: Is that the Mother Box the Overlord Followers were after that Manbat mentioned? The Joker: I thought they were looking for the "Aunties Life Convention". Batman: Anti-Life Equation. Mother Box's energy is drained Harley Quinn: Boxy! What did you do to my Boxy?! falls but Joker catches her Jindrax: If that was the Mother Box, I'd say that the Rookie just absorbed it. Twilight Sparkle: That means that now we have the power! gets the Mother Box from Harley